


Talk Dirty To Me

by aewgliriel



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Car Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, limo sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewgliriel/pseuds/aewgliriel
Summary: It's a long drive home in the limo, and someone is both tipsy and handsy.





	Talk Dirty To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird/gifts).



> I don't usually do RPF, but, well... This is almost entirely Starbird's fault! Blame Google for any incorrect Spanish.

My feet were killing me. No matter how plush the padding in the shoe, standing for several hours in heels was bad for the feet. My legs ached all the way to my knees.

They were gorgeous shoes, though. Dark blue and shimmery like a pearl, shiny patent faux leather. They matched the dark blue velvet dress I’d chosen.

My date finished his pinot and his conversation and reached to take my hand. I wove my fingers through his as he tugged me to him. I was still four inches shorter in the three inch heels, and his nose bumped my forehead.

“Let's get out of here, yeah?” Diego's voice was just husky enough to send a jolt straight through me. I'd been longing to leave for over an hour, but now I just wanted to get him alone.

The premiere had gone well. It was Gael’s film, not my boyfriend’s, and the thing had been in Spanish. Diego had translated some of it for me because my grasp of it was still rudimentary. But I'd enjoyed what I'd understood. And Gael was practically Diego's brother; of course we'd shown up to support him.

Still, I wanted out of this after party and I wanted off my feet.

The limo hired to transport us to and from for the night was waiting outside. I'd thought it unnecessarily lavish at the start of the evening but as the driver opened the door for us, I couldn't scramble in fast enough. Diego said something in rapid-fire Spanish to the man and when he got into the front, the privacy screen went up and locked. Diego dropped into the seat beside me and sighed.

“You have fun?” he asked, lolling his head against my shoulder. His hand petted the fabric of my dress in distracted strokes over areas he’d been careful not to touch in public.

“Yeah. I found some people to talk to.”

He turned his head to kiss my shoulder, bared by the straps of my dress. Warmth pooled low as he shifted to nuzzle my neck.

“I think you had a little too much to drink,” I laughed.

“ _Disparates_ ,” he muttered against my neck. He pressed his mouth to the underside of my jaw, the arm behind me moving up to pull the pins from my hair as his other hand drifting to pluck at my skirt, pulling the blue velvet up.

I breathed his name and caught the hand on my leg. “We're not alone,” I pointed out.

“Miguel won't look or listen,” he said. Diego had the hem of my skirt to my knee now, the material bunched in his hand. He released it and his hand slid under my skirt and up my thigh.

I sucked in a breath when his fingers brushed the crotch of my panties. I turned my head and he kissed me, tasting of wine and whatever it was that was uniquely him. I moaned and shifted to give him better access. He grinned against my mouth, fingers pushing the material aside to touch me unfettered.

Wrapping my fingers in his loosened tie, I yanked him closer. I hadn't had anything to drink, but if he wanted limo sex, who was I to say no?

After a few moments spent stroking me under my skirt--nice but not as involved as I’d wanted--he withdrew his hand. Diego palmed my breast through the bodice of the dress, rubbing his fingers over me until the nipple stood at attention. He pinched it through the velvet and I gasped. I didn’t catch what he said in response, as he’d lapsed into Spanish. But the meaning was clear when he tugged the neck down to free my breast, fingers tugging at my nipple before he ducked his head to cover it with his mouth.

I leaned back against the seat, shifting restlessly as I let my fingers curl into his silky hair, sighing at the pull of his mouth on my breast. After a few moments, he switched to the other one. He was a little too drunk to give the task his usual attention, but I didn’t mind.

“Kiss me,” I breathed.

He raised his head, with a slow, sexy grin, and did. We had at least an hour’s drive back to the house, so I kissed him lazily, letting my hand drift down to his crotch. He was already a little hard, but not as much as I wanted him to be. I cupped him through his pants, squeezing a little, and he gasped against my mouth.

“Yeah?” I murmured. “Good?”

He turned his head, nipping at my jaw, and breathed, “Good.”

I shifted sideways and undid his belt as he kissed my neck. In seconds I had his fly undone and my hand in his pants, freeing him from his boxers. He groaned when I wrapped my fingers around his length, lazily pulling at him as he swelled in my grasp. He panted in my ear, saying something I didn’t catch except for “fuck”.

Then he slid off the seat onto his knees, pushing my skirt up and my legs open. He knelt between my knees and grabbed my thighs, pulling me to the edge of the seat. Pressing my legs farther apart, he kissed my inner thighs before swiping his tongue over me. I lost my breath at the drag of his tongue over my clit.

He circled it, looking up at me from under his lashes, moaning as he did. I bit my lip and let my fingers dig into his hair, combing through the dark strands as my thighs quivered with each lick. I couldn't help rocking my hips up into his mouth.

“Such a pretty pussy,” he told me, a low rumble against me. “Mmm. _Tu sabes bien_.”

I couldn’t help flushing. I had enough Spanish for that one. He pressed his mouth harder against me, sucking at my clit, and I moaned his name.

It never took me long to come with his mouth on me, and he’d learned the signs, even when I was too breathless to say it. He stopped just before I could reach climax and I whimpered a protest, my hands leaving his hair as he straightened. His mouth was wet; I was too far gone to be embarrassed. He just shook his head, closed the space between us, and pushed his cock into me with a hard thrust that had me bowing off the seat.

“Unh- Oh!”

“Fuck,” he said again. “You’re tight this way.”

He rolled his hips and I slid further down in the seat, hands scrabbling at the leather. I had no leverage, even with my feet braced on the floor of the car, so I was entirely at his mercy as he fucked me.

Something fell out of his pants pocket, bouncing into the folds of my skirt. I barely noticed, focused as I was on the pistoning of his hips and the slide of him inside me. From this position, I could see everything. It was incredibly erotic to watch him move, his length drawing out and filling me over and over.

I finally gave up on trying to grip the seat and settled for the front of his suit jacket. “Please,” I keened, almost breathless. “Please.”

His hands were tight on my thighs, almost enough to bruise. I didn’t care. “Harder,” I begged. “Fuck me!”

Diego let go of my thighs and reached up, past my head, to grab the back of the seat, giving himself some added leverage. I broke into a senseless babble of noises. I tried to push up to meet him and my heels caught in the carpet on the floor, giving me the traction I needed.

“Dee, I’m gonna-”

The orgasm stole my breath and I froze, every muscle going tight as I came. There was a ringing in my ears and colours went funny for several seconds. He kept going as I convulsed around him, and then he bucked against me with a grunt, hips jerking in spasms. He was breathing hard, face flushed and eyes closed, brows drawn close.

I peeled my hands from his jacket and lovingly stroked his face. “Mm. Wow.”

He chuckled, out of breath, and dropped his forehead against my bare breasts.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to climb the stairs at home,” I told him. “How are your knees?”

The chuckle turned to a full laugh. “I’m regretting this floor.”

“Come here.”

Diego pulled out and tucked himself back into his pants. His brown eyes went wide for a moment, and he started fishing around on the floor and then in my skirt. For a moment, as his hand closed over whatever his was looking for--the thing that had fallen out earlier and come to rest by my left hip--his expression cleared with obvious relief. I didn’t see what it was before he stuffed it back in his pocket.

He whipped the handkerchief out of his jacket breast pocket and cleaned up the mess he’d made. Then he frowned at the wadded up cloth.

I flailed for my clutch, which I’d lost track of during the sex. Diego picked it up off the floor and handed it to me. I pulled out the sandwich bag I’d stashed a couple stolen cookies from the dessert buffet in and handed him the bag, holding the cookies in my hand. He smiled at that and stowed the soiled handkerchief in the bag, zipping it shut.

“You’re resourceful,” he commented.

“I always carry one in case there’s a chance to steal cookies,” I confessed. I handed him one of the cookies and he crammed it into his mouth. I snorted as he spilled crumbs down his shirt. “Sexy.”

He shrugged and rearranged my skirt over my legs. Then he moved back up to sit beside me. I cuddled into him, trying to squelch my curiosity about what he had in his pocket. Besides the baggie, obviously.

Diego wrapped his arms around me and I sighed, leaning into him. I was no stranger to slightly drunk sex with him, but this had been new. We hadn’t done anything remotely public before.

I must have dozed, or the sex had taken more time than I’d realised, because it seemed like very little time passed before the limo was pulling up outside the house. Diego helped me out of the car. My legs were still a bit shaky, so he helped me up the stairs to the entrance above the garage. Once inside, I immediately kicked the shoes off and wriggled my aching toes. I padded barefoot to the bedroom and tossed the shoes at the closet without bothering to do more than turn on my bedside lamp.

“Honey, can you help me unzip?” I asked, hearing him follow me in.

He tossed his jacket on the bed and moved up behind me. Instead of unzipping my dress, he wrapped his arms around me and dropped a kiss on my shoulder. I leaned back into him with a sigh and closed my eyes.

“I have a question,” he said, after several moments of contented silence.

“What’s that?”

He shifted his arms and I opened my eyes to see him hold up a small, hinged box as he opened it. Inside sat an antique style ring of rose gold, set with a large, pink, cushion-cut stone surrounded by little diamonds.

I spun in his arms, speechless. He was completely somber as he asked, “Will you marry me?”

My answer didn’t need any pondering. “Yes! Absolutely, yes!”

His grin lit up the dim room, and he pulled me in for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, having to stand on my toes to do so. He twisted and deposited me on my back on the bed, kneeling on my skirt so he could take my hand and slide the ring on my finger. It fit perfectly.

I reached up to push the hair out of his face. “I love you.”

“ _Te amo_ ,” he whispered back. He kissed me again. Then, “Now, you wanted out of this dress…?”

“Oh, yeah. Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disparates = Nonsense
> 
> Tu sabes bien = You taste good
> 
> [The ring](https://i.imgur.com/EsVORhy_d.jpg)


End file.
